


Dr. Spencer Reid Headcannons

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Bullet Point, F/M, List, M/M, Spencer Reid headcannons, headcannons, just some headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: Just a smattering of headcannons about the Reid I have from the show. Some are mature, and there are direct spoilers from up to season 3. Some indirect spoilers to season 8. Also posted to my fanfiction account, under the same username.





	Dr. Spencer Reid Headcannons

Self-worth/Self-care/Self consciousness

  * No matter what anyone tells him, he loves his fashion sense. He is proud to have found a look that is his. It fits him, he likes the way it looks, and he wouldn’t change it.
  * He can’t decide if he likes how lanky and bony he is, but he isn’t going to go to a gym either.
  * He really likes his hair, even if he doesn’t do much with it.
  * He doesn’t always have insomnia, but he has terrible sleeping habits anyway. He gets insomnia from his traumatic experiences, his sleeping habits are simply from being too interested in things to sleep.
  * He forgets to eat, drink water, and use the bathroom for long periods of time for the same reason. He got better about it as he got older, but sometimes he lapses.
  * If he didn’t read as fast as he did, he might have accidently let himself die of dehydration by now.
  * It really hurts when the team cuts off his ramblings, but he doesn’t let it show.
  * He feels it is irritating that he does it, but can’t seem to stop.
  * He speaks so fast in anticipation of being cut off. If you let him continue with his train of thought for long enough, he will start to slow down.
  * He eventually stops talking after a while, not because he has run out of things to say, but because he will realize he is rambling. He thinks it is irritating and will stop himself after enough time.
  * If you ask him to continue, he would be floored. Very few people have let him talk long enough for this to happen.
  * He knows he is a “genius,” but often doesn’t think he is as smart as he could/should be.
  * He doesn’t realize how much he tongues his lips. He does it when he is thinking, and it is unconscious. If he was told about it, he would start to notice and consciously try to stop.
  * He is more graceful than he thinks he is.
  * He is stronger (emotionally and physically) than he thinks he is.
  * When he started getting headaches, his first thought was turning back to drugs. This terrified him, because he had been clean and sober for a long time and had not thought of drugs for months or more.
  * He is afraid to defend himself against a lot, but if you hurt someone he cares about, he will stop at nothing to help them.



Home life

  * He has a weakness for candy.
  * He eats like a garbage can, even though he is a reasonable cook. Cooking takes time. Eating junk food doesn’t. It is even harder to eat well, since he isn’t home all the time.
  * He loves animals, but does not have one because he doesn’t feel he is home enough.
  * JJ having a baby made him think about having kids. He wouldn’t want to have his own (fear of his genetics), but he often thinks about adopting, one day.
  * His place is either the biggest mess or spotless, depending on the day.



Love/sex

  * Genuinely likes going down on people, but also does it a lot because he knows he is good at it. He worries that they need a reason to stay, so he gives them amazing orgasms as often as he can.
  * Lasts a long time in bed, but it is because he is an anxious guy. Losing himself like that with someone else is scary.
  * When he masturbates, he comes very quickly. No pressure.
  * He masturbates randomly and intermittently. Sometimes he has little to no desire, sometimes he comes as many times as he can. His record is four in one sitting, but it was a long sitting.
  * He is less nervous around men, even those he is flirting with. The transition from talking to flirting is easier for him. Being interested in men is a like a fun to share secret, being interested in women is an expectation that scares him sometimes.
  * He is sapiosexual, which translates to a demi/pansexual combination. He can be attracted to any gender if he likes their brain/personality.
  * He started sex using his anatomy knowledge to find erogenous zones. Now he uses that knowledge combined with trial runs with partners. He thinks of it like science, and it makes it more fun/easier to please people.
  * He likes receiving pleasure, but he is afraid to take too much.
  * He tries to be there for his partners more than he would let them be there for him.
  * He is secretive about his problems because he is afraid people (friends and loved ones) would leave him, like his dad left his mom.
  * He likes the idea of light BDSM, but has never been able to go through with it because of his time with Tobias Hankle. The feeling of being helpless triggers him now.
  * As a tall person, he likes cuddling with people’s tummies. It makes him feel small and safe.
  * He also likes to cradle people in his chest, so he can make others feel safe.
  * He is more tactile than he lets on. He is genuinely worried about germ exchange, but there are ways to get clean for touching.
  * He likes touch comfort a lot, but is also scared of it, for more reasons than the above.
  * He is a secret romantic, but not following traditionally socialized romantic patterns.
  * He has a small crush on Adam/Amanda, but would never let interfere with his work. He still visits them from time to time, hoping to help them through their difficulties. He does not do this out of romantic desire, but because he genuinely cares.



Friendships at the BAU

  * Gideon was actually like a father to him. He misses him a lot more than he says. Rossi is like an uncle to him. He likes Rossi more than he says.
  * He loves Emily Prentiss, but not in the way you are thinking. He misses her more every time she leaves.
  * He has a small off and on crush on Morgan. Harmless, not worth mentioning (in his eyes), but there. He likes when Morgan calls him “Pretty Boy,” but he would never say that out loud. He doesn’t even know it consciously. He also loves hanging out with him, but does not like how much Morgan teases him. He wishes Morgan would tone it down a little, but he knows Morgan truly cares about him, so he accepts it.
  * He did have a crush on JJ, but when he saw her with Will for the first time, he let it fizzle out. He never once had the thought “She would be better with me.”
  * He secretly like when Garcia flirts with him. He knows it isn’t romantic (and he doesn’t need/want it to be), but he likes that she includes him in her flirtatiousness. He also likes how sparkly and wonderful she is. She makes him smile all the time.
  * Everyone thinks he and Alex Blake have done something together, but they didn’t. They might have, but they both decided against it (separately), given the nature of their relationship.
  * He respects Hotch immensely, but wishes he wouldn’t be so cold. He agrees with Haley that Hotch should smile more.
  * He misses Elle from time to time. He doesn’t think of her as much as Gideon, but he does.
  * Having an eidetic memory means he remembers everyone he has lost. He tries not to think about many of them, but sometimes he sets aside a small amount of time to think of them all.




End file.
